Revenge will be sweet
by exquisitness
Summary: Mr. Moss's daughter has a quarrel with Aerrow and is using his younger sisters to get to him, two years after episode 52.
1. Chapter 1

Mr. Moss's daughter finds herself to be more resourceful than her father ever was. She's decided to coerce Aerrow's sisters, who he doesn't know, into a trap, and only their brother will be able to save them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Atmos or the characters you recognize from the show. Other characters are mine to use.

* * *

I smiled with an inner feeling no one could guess. I was better than my father; there was no doubt about it. Melissa Moss, was my name, but I called myself 'Follower'. I followed in my father's footsteps, though now I'd need to think up a new nickname…something dark, dastardly, almost evil…

Like my father, I didn't like the Storm Hawks, though it wasn't because I was 'employed' by Cyclonis. I hated her just as much as I did Aerrow, the Storm Hawks leader. Why? Well, both had destroyed my life, and humiliated my father. I wouldn't need to worry about _his_ reputation now though. After being defeated twice, I was humiliated with him, but with my latest capture, it would be I who everyone talked about - and feared.

It had all be fairly easy. After I'd heard that Father failed twice with catching Aerrow, I did some research. I found that he had two sisters, and no parents. I found this interesting, because Aerrow had never looked like the one who would just leave any family behind. Especially since they didn't have any parents. I soon found out their location too: Terra Atmosia. It seemed that he had more ties there than just his protection over the Aurora Stone – twice.

When I went there to meet the girls and just find out about them, I posed as a friend to the Storm Hawks. This I'd done with great consideration, since if he hadn't abandoned them, then it stood to reason that he'd visited, and told them about his various adventures. It was a good thing he didn't know about me with my, er, connections to Mr. Moss, but that also narrowed my possibilities for posing as people closer to Aerrow. In the end, I decided to be a girl from the Rex Guardians, and therefore dressed like one, wearing gold, tan, and red. They wouldn't know too much about the Rex Guardians, and that was in my favor. I also checked flight records to see if the Storm Hawks had made any stops at Terra Atmosia in the past few days, so my story didn't fall through.

When I arrived at their door, I was a little nervous. If anyone saw me and testified against me, then that might be the end of me. My light brown hair was down, but still short and parted on my left and I wore a gold circlet. I was fairly tall and willowy, but I was coordinated. I'd worked on that so I wasn't always tripping and such. I shouldn't have been clumsy, at age fifteen, the same age as Aerrow now, but somehow, I hadn't really stopped growing.

When I knocked at their door, a girl who was only up to my shoulder, though she looked only a little younger than I, answered. She had long auburn hair, just a touch darker than her brother's, and she wore natural-coloured cotton clothes.

"Hello?" she asked.

"I'm Melissa, of the Rex Guardians. I came to see you about your brother," I said, sounding somewhat confidant, though inside I didn't match this.

"What about him?" she asked.

"He's gone missing. I'm fairly sure where it happened, but I came to inform you and possibly ask for you help," I answered.

"Come in." She held the door open so I could enter, and I found a simple place with three rooms: probably two bedrooms that doubled as storage for things like blankets. There were several small tables and bookcases, but only three chairs and one large table. There was also a fridge and cabinets on the left side of the entrance, and all was pretty dim. In one of the chairs, a young girl sat. Her hair was dirty blond, unlike her siblings, and she was only about four, at the most.

"I'm Sara and I'm 14. She's Denise, and she's 3," the older girl said. "Sit down and tell me what happened."

"Well, as you know, after all the Squadrons faced Cyclonia two years ago, the Storm Hawks followed Cyclonis through the door that took them to the Far side of Atmos, we'd assumed. They came back several months later and told us their story, and went around, changed a little, but otherwise just doing what they were doing before: protecting people and Terras from people like Cyclonis, who didn't come back through the door way." I explained. "Anyway, we were all glad to see them back, but then, about two days ago, he disappeared again. We were hoping that if he heard you were looking for him, if he were in hiding, that he'd come out, or at least provide an explanation."

"Well," the girl reasoned, "He hasn't ever visited us, so I wouldn't know if he were missing."

I tried not to look surprised. "Doesn't he know that you exist?" I asked.

"Not that I know of. His father took him away from home before I was born," she said. "But my mom told me all about him, and my father. Till the day she died, she didn't know why my dad left, or why he took Aerrow. It might have been for the best. Now I go into town most days of the week and work. Since there's only two of us, we get along just fine with money to spare, and I hear about all of Aerrow's adventures through rumors and the newspaper; same as everyone else," she shrugged. "I guess I've gotten used to being related to one of the greatest heroes in Atmos, but not knowing him." She paused. "But how would you know that we're related?" She was suspicious.

I'd been expecting this and knew how to answer. But as I did, I realized that I'd been sobered by her story, though only a little, "When he went missing, Harrier, my squadron's Sky Knight, told me to look up on any living relatives and tell them the news. Would you like to come and help us look for him?" I asked. "I'm sure he'd love to know that he's got family."

She hesitated. "Sure." I could see the hunger for her brother, for adventure, for getting away. But she was still protective. It hurt me a little to end up tricking and capturing them, but I didn't let it get to me. There was no way I'd let that happen.

"Then let's go," I said, leading them to my skimmer. It was still silver, but it had burgundy highlights that I'd painted. If I'd painted any more, then it would rub off and the ruse would be discovered, but the girls didn't say anything. Denise was a little more hesitant than her sister, but Sara quietly assured her that they'd be back home soon. The little bubble of remorse grew, just a tiny bit, but I popped it. These girls would be home soon; I had no quarrel with them. It was Aerrow I wanted.

There was a fairly long flight ahead of us, but they didn't complain, however uncomfortable they were. Or, Sara didn't complain. I had the feeling that she didn't want to be at her little house anymore. When we got to Terra Zartacula, my home Terra, I felt distrust emanated from Sara, but she let me lead her to a room not far into the building.

* * *

Huh...what is this room? And what is Melissa's plan? I do wonder...


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll get someone to bring food by soon, and get your clothes and such," I said before closing the door to a windowless, though comfortable, room. I quietly pushed a bolt in front of the door and locked it in place. There was no way I could let the girls suspect anything…yet.

I might as well have run down the hall to keep up with her head as she went to a room with a radio. Well, it was more than a radio. I'd had found a way to tap into the Storm Hawks radio frequency – and only theirs. They could be nearly anywhere in Atmos, within reason, and they'd hear my transmission. No one else would. My mission would be secret until the last second, when I'd reveal my deed to the world and get the renown that I craved.

I flipped exactly two switches, pressed one button, another switch, two more buttons, and turned a dial on the hand-held microphone until there was very little static. Just enough to camouflage my voice a little.

"Hello Storm Hawks," I said menacingly. "You know, I thought it might be harder to get to you, Aerrow, but it turns out I was wrong."

"Cyclonis?" the alarm in the Sky Knight's voice was very evident, and I smiled to myself.

"Does this really sound like Cyclonis?" I asked incredulously. This wasn't the effect that I was going for, but it worked.

"Well, no, but –"

I cut him off. "My name is Melissa Moss and I've got your sisters held captive on Terra Zartacla. They won't last for very long. I'm giving you thirty six hours to get here," I said, my voice dripping with as much poison as I could slather on it.

"You mean, Mr. Moss's daughter?" he asked.

"That's me. You've beaten my father twice. Now I'm going to avenge him," I said, the last part almost quietly.

His voice rose a little with confidence. "I'll see you then." I heard four voices and some chirping in the background, but he shushed them. It seemed that the others didn't want to do it, but I knew that they'd support him, whatever decision he came to, and I knew that decision. He was so predictable.

"I'll be waiting," I said, then gradually turned up the static for a professional end to the conversation. I knew he thought that he'd be able to beat me, but I also knew better than he. I was almost excited for that moment and shivers ran up and down my spine in anticipation. But, the trap had to be readied, and I got to work with that. I flipped the switched and pushed the buttons back in the opposite order than to turn it on. My father had left one man with me here, on Zartacla, for my protection and company. He, Crow, would watch the girls while I picked up a change of clothes for them both.

The next hour and a half was spent flying to Terra Atmosia, grabbing a dress each for the girls, and getting back. I gave them to Crow to give to the girls, and he'd already given them some food. I needed to concentrate on getting the trap ready.

It was simple. I'd learned from Cyclonis herself, who'd tried to teach me, though she didn't account for the fact that I was as old as she was and the fact that I can be stubborn, that by combining a matrix crystal, levitation crystal, and a bubble crystal, you can create a bubble prison. With just a thought, the crystals' user can move it around, but it'll still hold the captive inside and is strong enough not to break easily. Of course, I'd thought that Aerrow would be smart enough to use his energy blades to pop the bubble, and added a meshing crystal for good measure. It created literally a mesh on the inside of the bubble that would deflect blades and such; I'd already tested it on various objects, including a bundle of knives. Everything would be ready and in place, and it would all work perfectly. I just knew it.

* * *

Wow...is this angst or what? Anyway, reviews are welcomed!


End file.
